Unity
by Annabelle Diamond
Summary: When two Marin teams are mysteriously killed it’s up to the two NCIS teams to solve the case.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay so I was watching NCIS: LA and Leon called Abby and Abby talked to Eric and Eric said see you later Abby and Abby said someday Eric someday. So I got this story idea. _

Uniting

_(Oh, on thing when you see NCIS it's the point of view of Gibbs Team. When you see LA it's the other team)_

NCIS:"Moring Probies" Tony said tossing his backpack down next to his desk and recling in his chair.

"Please Tony" Ziva "I told you not to call me that. We made truce, I gave you coffee"

Tony sat forward in his chair "yes you did but what you didn't tell me was that the coffee would turn my teeth blue"

McGee burst out laughing.

"What's so funny McGee" Gibbs asked walking in Abby on his heels

"Nothing Boss" McGee mumbled.

"Good because we are talking a road trip"

Tony sat up straight "Road trip, to were"

"I think Abby can answer that" Gibbs said

"LA" Abby said weakly

The other agents look at each other

"Los Angeles" Tony asked "What's in Los Angeles?"

LA: "Moring guys" G said sitting next to Dominic

"Moring G" Sam said

"Sup" Eric asked

"45 dead marines" a mysterious voice said

"Mr. Vance" Eric said shocked. The other agents rose to greet the director

"Sit down all of you" Vance said "and I'll explain everything"

NCIS: "Wait you're saying that there's another NCIS team in LA" Zeva asked.

Gibbs nodded

"And there where too Marin units one from D.C and one from LA on the same base" McGee said

LA: "And all 45 men where killed" G asked

"Yes" Vance said

"And so the team from D.C-"

NCIS: "going there to help with the case" Tony asked.  
"Ya" Abby said "all of us, Gibbs, you, Ziva, McGee, Ducky all of us are going." Tony looked around

"Wait where's Leon"

LA: "So who's in charge when they get here" Nate asked. Vance smiled

"You'll see"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN I'm having fun with this ok when you _all_ its both teams_

Meetings

NCIS: "That was the worst plane ride ever" Abby said as Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Ducky pulled up in front of the NCIS: LA building.

"Sorry Abbes" Gibbs said "Come on lets see what this team is all about"

"You know boss, this place looks like an abandoned building" Tony noted.

"Never noticed" Gibbs said as he slipped in side.

LA: "They're here" Eric said.

"Lets move" Sam said. The team stood in a line behind Vance. The door opened six people walked in. Vance walked up to one of the agents. The man had gray hair and perching blue eyes.

"Gibbs" Vance said

"Leon" Gibbs said.

"Let me introduce you to the team" Vance said

NCIS: "Alright" Gibbs said. A small woman came up to Gibbs

"I am Henrietta Lange. I'm the Operations Manager. This is G Callen one of our senior agents" Tony winched as Ziva stuck Tony in the ribs with her elbow

"What was that for" Tony hissed.

"She said one of our senior agents. You're not the only one now Tony" Ziva said.

"Pay attention you two" Gibbs hissed

"Sorry Boss" Tony whisper. Hetty continued as if nothing happened.

"This is Sam Hanna our other senior agent. Dominic Vaile and Kensi Blye our two junior agents" Tony snickered "Nate Getz our Operational Psychologist and Eric Beal our techy we are the NCIS team of LA."

"Well Hetty" Gibbs said "I'm Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I'm team leader. This is Agent Anthony DiNozzo our senior agent."

"You can call me Tony" Tony said. Gibbs slapped on the back off the head

"Don't interrupt" Gibbs said. The LA team looked at each other nervously. "Continuing with intros, this is Agent Timothy McGee and Agent Ziva David our Probies. Abby Sciuto our evidence analyzer and Ducky our coroner. We are the NCIS team of Washington D.C"

"Well now that's over Abby there is a lab set up for you on the second level. Ducky the morgue is the second door on you right. Let me make one thing clear what ever info. You find tell Gibbs he is in charge" Vance said. He turned and left the building.

ALL: "DiNozzo" Gibbs said

"Yes Boss"

"Your second in command" Tony smirked

"Yes Boss" every one was silent

"Well what are you peopling doing standing around?" Gibbs asked "MOVE."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n I'm having writers blocks. Disclaimer I don't own anything._

Suspects

All: "okay so here's what we know" Sam said "two Marin teams reported to the base at 4:30 yesterday. sixteen hours later there all dead."

Pictures from police popped up on the screen. The some of the Marins were laying on there couts as if they had been sleeping others looked like they had dropped dead.

"could be poison" Dominic said wearily

"I don't think so" Callen said

"Agent David" Tony said turning away from the screen to face Ziva "is it possible for one person to poison two Marin units with out anyone knowing"

"No, not if the person was a sevilian. All the people that cheack out have alibis and most of them are mothers and the person was part of one of the units, he must have drank the poison too for all the unit team members died" The other looked at Ziva.

"basically we have no idea who we are looking for" Tony said faceing the screen again

"how did she know that" Nate said

"well if you did your homework you would know that Agent David was an officer for Mucad (A/N sorry I have no idea how to spell that)." Tony said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"McGee chack all phone records. Personal, work, I want to know who called who a least a week before the deaths" gibbs said walking in the room

"Yes Boss".

"what have got" Gibbs asked

"well Boss we" Tony began but Gibbs gave him a hard look "Nothing"

"what do you mean nothing" Gibbs snapped

"well we have nothing to work with" Sam started and soon every one was yelling at each other.

"SILENCE" Gibbs roared. The room fell silent.

Tony who still was fiddiling with the screen was watching a serrvalince tape when the yelling started

"Hey Boss" he said freezing the frame "what do you think this is" he pointed to a dark blurr

"Eric can you enhance that" Gibbs asked

"enhancing" Eric responed. The blurr turned to squares and then a figure. The team looked at one nother

"No way" Tony whispered

"Impossible" McGee breathed. Gibbs looked at the picture and then at Vance who was know standing in the door way.

"this just got a hole lot worse" Gibbs said

_A/N then pictures snap and stuff _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N okay so if you don't know Gibbs' history I suggest you look it up and I'm having a lot of fun with this. Please Review I have like seven reviews and ten people who put this story on there favorites so please take like two minuets to review. Thanks and enjoy._

_Snap with the pics._

Memory

All: The LA team look at each other confused. The shadow was a person but a poster on a window of a building that was in the back ground on one of the surveillance tapes. It said _this is for killing my father who killed your daughter and you are next. NIS agent._ They looked at the other agents but they were looking at Gibbs as he calmly walked out of the room.

"Okay what does the poster mean" Callen asked as soon as Gibbs left.

"Gibbs started as an NIS agent. It meant Navel investigative services. That was before it became NCIS ( A/N Navel Criminal Investigative Services. For those of you who don't know)." Ziva explained "he's wife and Eleven year old daughter were killed (A/N I don't remember the name of the guy). Gibbs killed him for killing them. I guess he had a son"

"But wasn't the guy that killed Gibbs family Mexican" Tony said

"well there weren't and Hispanic Men in the two units" Dominic said breezing through files

"wait" Eric said "according to this there was one man whose family was from Mexico, but he quite two day before the deaths"

"and if you quite you have up too five days to stay at the base before you have to leave" Sam said

"and you don't have to sign out when you do" Cullen continued (a/n I have no idea if that's true but Hey)

"but why would he kill two united if he was part of the LA unit" Dominic asked

"because if he just killed the Washington team it would look weird, so he had to kill both" Ziva said

"no that not it" Gibbs said re-appearing "it's because the LA team are family members or very close friends with someone on the other team or related too. Most off the parents on the both units I knew"

_Again with the pics _


End file.
